Suicide
by obsessed53
Summary: Lissa starts acting like the other royals, when she starts using spirit Rose take the darkness and turns depressed. The darkness builds up in Rose so much she can't take it anymore and Lissa compels everyone to turn against Rose. This story is adopted by Dany.AngelsvsDeamons but the chapters will continue to be in my name.
1. Chapter 1

I turned on the webcam on my laptop, sat down at my computer desk and started recording.

"I feel like I'm not wanted anymore... and... my best friend turned against me... I used to be brave but now... I just can't take it any more..." there was tears streaming down my face now "... you've finally done it...you've broke the unbeatable Hathaway... Eddie you'll be a great guardian someday... mom even though you weren't there I secretly wished that one day you would she up and everything would be perfect... so " I sniffled "I guess this is goodbye..."

I stopped recording and started pacing around my room. I sent the video to Lissa first them I sent it to everyone on my contact list and posted it on YouTube. I went into my bathroom and waited a little but to see if any body was going to care enough to come and stop me.

Then I did it.

I, Rosemarie Hathaway, gulped down a bottle of pills.

and slipped into unconsciousness.

**I know. Rose killed herself. so this is a one shot but if you review I will make it a two shot and then let someone adopt it afterwords. **


	2. I killed my bestfriend

_**so I'm guessing you liked it? :) thank you to **_

_**RiseAgainstItAll**_

_**star(guest)**_

_**ozeras buffy**_

_**celly731**_

_**Mysterious rose401**_

_**,for the reviews they mean so much. This chapter will have diffrent POV's.**_

Eddie pov

I got out of the shower after a long day in combat training, toweled off and put on my clothes when I heard a beep on my computer notifying me that I had an email. It was a video attachment from Rose. I opened it up to find a crying Rose.

"I feel like I'm not wanted anymore... and... my best friend turned against me... I used to be brave but now... I just can't take it any more..." there was tears streaming down her face. what is she talking about! "... you've finally done it...you've broke the unbeatable Hathaway... Eddie you'll be a great guardian someday...take care of Mase... you be good okay Mase No more pranks on people... mom even though you weren't there I secretly wished that one day you would she up and everything would be perfect... so " she sniffled and the next thing she said had me running full sprint towards Alberta "I guess this is goodbye..."

I barged into her office there was another guardian in there.

" Mr. Castile-"

"I think Rose is going to kill herself" With that said she ran so fast that I barely could keep up with her.

unknown POV

Lissa was in the bathroom getting changed into her PJ's for our sleepover tonight. when I heard her computer make a funny noise. Surprise-surprise it was a video from that bloodwhore that she used to hangout with. I opened it up and watched the video...and what I saw was so surprising.

"Lissa...!"

"just a sec..." she called through the bathroom door.

"No...Lissa come hurry" I can't believe she was gonna do it. Whore was actually going to kill herself. Lissa came out the bathroom with a bra and pajama pants on.

"what...?" I pointed to the screen. I watched her face as she watched the video. Her emotions ranged from sadness to confusion back to sad and then regret before she pick up a random shirt pulled it over her head and ran out the door.

Lissa POV

It's all my fault.

Mason POV

I was walking toward Rose's room because she's been sad lately when I almost got knocked over by Alberta, then Eddie, then a few seconds later Lissa. worry etched on all of their faces.

Lissa? why was she going to the female dhampirs dorms. last time I checked she was acting like a total bitch to her dhampir pears.

So I ran up behind Eddie.

"what's going on?" I said taking two stairs at a time to keep up with Eddie.

"Rose is gonna try and kill herself" I froze and Lissa ran into my back Causing my to snap back into reality and catch up to Eddie.

"I know she was depressed but kill herself? are you sure? how do you know?"

"she sent me a video" when we got to her room Alberta was trying to break down her door with her shoulder. Then she took a step back and kicked it open we all ran into her room to find her bathroom door locked as well she kicked that open as well.

Alberta POV

I checked her pulse.

she was dead.

I stood up and slammed my guardian mask into place.

"she's dead" I said my voice as cold as ice. "I'm going to call the priest and doctor Olendzski"

As I walked out the room Lissa ran in out of breathe.

"Is-"

"she's dead" when on heard the kids break down and start crying I walked out the room and made the calls with one lone tear rolling down my cheek

Lissa POV

I ram into the bathroom pushing Eddie and mason out of the way.

"Rose!" I tried healing her "Rose I know I was a bitch just please don't... leave me" I sobbed

"my healing isn't working" I looked up at the two stone faced novices "why isn't it working?" they just staired stone faced at me no tears or anything. I heard Rose's computer go off multiple times before Eddie finally went to go check.

"Mase..." I heard him say before Mason disappeared from the doorway as well.

I cradled her head in my lap.

I killed my bestfriend...

**so how do you guys feel about a flashback before I turn the story over to someone else. btw I forgot to add mason into roses final words so I changed it up the chapter.**


	3. we did the best we could

Third person POV

Everyone was sitting anxiously in the waiting room as the doctor tried reviving their lost friend. Meanwhile her parents were trying to get there as fast as they could. Lissa guiltily thought back to how there friendship ended.

flashback Lissa's POV

"It's true I heard her talking to two other dhampirs-Eddie and Mason- I think that's what she called them."

"I can't believe that-I'm going to go talk to her-"she cut me off

"No!... I mean you have to get her back Lissa show her how a true royal acts" I can't believe Rose said that about me! We've been friends since kindergarten, in welcomed her into my family. That whore is gonna pay... Dragomir style!

#!#suicide#!#

It was time lunch and I got there early threw all the doughnuts out. Then all my new friends came in and we took Rose's table. About twenty minutes later of talking about the newest designer bags and hottest stores and all things royal when Rose showed up behind Camille-who was sitting across from me.

"Lissa..." she shot me a what - the - hell look. "what's going on?"

"-" I was going to say something but Camille cut me off.

"She's hanging out with her real friends" Rose gave her a humorless laugh.

"what real friends? the one under the plastic Barbies?" she looked at me.

"come on Liss let's get you away from them before they start rubbing of on you" I rolled my eyes.

"Camille do you hear something?" I said she looked around.

"no but I think I saw a blood whore flying around somewhere" Eddie choose that moment to walk up to our table.

"hey Lissa what's up" I rolled my eyes.

"it's princess Dragomir to you" I looked at my finger nails as if they were the most important things in the world.

"come on Lissa you hate your title" yea I know and I wanted so bad to ask them why they trash me behind my back but instead I got up.

"so Camille you ready to go back to my room I'm tainted enough just smelling their blood." she smirk and we got up and left.

PRESENT

"what's going on?" Ms. Hathaway came in the waiting room hold a mans hand. Eddie was the first to speak up since Alberta wasin the room with Rose.

"Rose... swallowed a bottle of pills... she sent a video to everyone and posted it on YouTube... by the time I got to her room she was on the bathroom floor...and people on YouTube were trying to convince her to stop... but I think it's to late" and just like every other guardian out novice that liked Rose her face turned as cold as ice. The guy thatguardian Hathaway came in with just stood off to the side.

my God what have I done.

FLASHBACK

After my encounter with Rose in the cafeteria I stuck to Camille's side and avoided Rose at all cost and when I did see her Camille would handel her and I would stay in the background.

I went to the bathroom by myself during Stan's class and she took that as her que to bombard me with questions.

"Lissa what the hell is wrong with you 'I don't want to be tainted with their blood' are you serious Lissa. You know what? Rhea would be very disappointed" I felt like my heart got shattered into a million pieces.

"how dare you" I gazed into her eyes "nobody likes you, your worth nothing so leave me alone"

PRESENT

I was brought out of my thoughts by Doctor Olendzski coming in the room. she looked at all of us before she spoke.

" We did all we can-"

**ha ha cliffhanger! what's going to happen I'm putting up a poll on my profile should Rose be revived our should she stay dead and make the story about Lissa's guilt?**


	4. disappointment

_**I'm sooooo so sorry for long wait KY internet was down and then when ever I tried to get on fanfiction to update it would completely shut down my internet but I'm back I hope I didn't lose any readers :).**_

"we did the best we could but Rose has a strong stomach the pills didn't do any major damage the lowered her heart beat to the point where she almost died but she's fine she asked that no one could be allowed in except guardian Belikov" Rose's parents faces showed confusion, they knew she wouldn't talk to them but why guardian Belikov. Alberta spoke up.

"he's on his patrol shift I don't even think he knows about the situation but since he's her mentor ode understand why she want him I'll go get him" Alberta cast a worried look at the door to the room Rose was in, then she left.

Rose pov

I'm free, from the darkness, from the bond, from Lissa. But that still doesn't change the fact that everyone under Lissa's control will still make fun of me-

The sound of the door nob turning brought me out of my thoughts. I closed my eyes quickly and fake slept.

"Roza I know your awake" Dimitri... my heart monitor started to speed up but I keepmy eyes closed. "Rose why..." I knew what he was going to say why didn't you come to me tell me what's going on, you didn't have to to resort to suicide.

"save it Dimitri" my voice dry and groggy from lack of moisture. "I already know what your going to say" tilted my head to look at him.

"alright then enlighten me"

"you were going to say the I should've come and talk to you or why'd I have to resort to suicide or-"

"your wrong I was going to say I'm disappointed in you" those four word stung like a stake going through my heart.

"I... what?" tears burned in my eyes.

"The Rose I feel in love with wouldn't kill herself just because a bunch of royals were spreading f rumors and talking about her she would've laughed maybe even beat them up, but never NEVER would she even think about swallowing a bottle of pills" tears were leaking out of my eyes "suicide is the most selfish way to die because you leave people who love you behind it's worst than being killed by a strigoi because at least that way you can die fighting. your not Rose cuz the Rose I know isn't a coward" he got up and left the room not sparing me another glance but the truth was I was afraid of what I would see if he did.

Dr. Olendski came back in the room. "Rose your parents and friends are here to see you-"

"yeah well tell them to get a life and leave me the hell alone" I wiped my eyes pulled of the heart monitor wire that was on my chest got of the bed.

"Rose what are you doing your not stable enough to leave" I pick up my clothes and stated putting them on.

"Rosemarie Hathaway-" I shot her a look.

"that's not my name any more she died in that room when meet heart stopped for ten seconds I'm Marie Yeni (a/n Turkish for new)"then I walked out of the room with the hardest guardian mask I could make slammed into place.

**o.o Rose is going to be a totally new person-hence the last name.**


	5. Rosemarie died

Dimitri was right, I wasn't the Rose he knew and she was forever going to be gone. The new me- Marie Y.- talked less, slept 7 hours a day,and the rest she skipped all classes, worked out and ate 1/4 as much as Rose did, she woke up early to go running,Threw all pictures from her past away, ate less, and trained to the point if falling asleep in the gym with bloody knuckles and shredded dummies all over the floor and it happens so much that the guardians took turns checking the gym in the morning. All the students started to fear me, some one would even put an a tray of food at my secluded table in the corner of the cafeteria.

I was a zombie.

I was heartless.

I was feared

I was hollow.

I was committed.

I was badass.

I was Marie Yeni.

The guardians at school got used to me not going to class so the graded me on fitness. I worked out so much that I could now go around the track 10 times full sprint in under 4 minutes. One of the guardians timed me.

Every one pretty much got used to the new me except one- Vasilissa. she would try to talk to me, and Id just tune her out.

Eddie and mason still looked out for me I think they're the ones putting the tray of food at my table everyday even though I don't eat as much as I used to.

I only see Dimitri once in a while like when I'm running around the track or when I'm running around the border of the wards I'll see him.

Janine went back to where ever she was before.

I was currently in my now plain room doing push ups, sit ups, and lifting weights I brought from the gym. Ever since people learned about my new workout habits, the novices come to the gym every morning either to ask me to spar or just to watch, it was so annoying, so I brought some equipment to my semi large room and worked out ten hours a day seven days a week.

I got out of the shower after my workout to hear some one knocking on my door. I pulled on my shorts and my sports bra and walked to the door while drying my hair with my towel. I opened it to see guardian Belikov, Vasilissa, Edison, mason, and guardian Petrov. I rolled my eyes and motioned for them to come in. The first thing they all did was frown at how much my room had changed. I rolled my eyes again and went into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair. Then walked into my room and laid down on my bed with my eyes closed waiting for someone to talk. After ten minutes I said.

"if you guys aren't going to say anything don't let the door hit you on your way out" they still didn't say anything. "fine you stay I'll leave" I grabbed some socks out of my draw put them on them grabbed my running shoes filled my water bottle then slammed the door with them still in my room.

I walked down to the track and started jogging around the track. Eddie started jogging with me.

"Rose..."

"it's Marie" I sped up knowing I could easily out run him he kept up with me a little.

" no it's Rosemarie"

"Rosemarie died" he stopped running. I ran into the gym to do some pull ups there was a class going on but I ignored the stares and went strait to the the bar. I pulled my hair up into a bun and jumped to reach the bar. after about thirty I jumped down turned down to the class that no doubt was starting at me the whole time.

"is there a problem?"

"Miss...Marie? would you mind sparing with me?"

"why bother -not trying to sound cocky but I can probably beat every guardian at this school"

"let's test that theory"

"nope"

"why not you don't go to classes anyway I've seen you train if any body else was that good they would brag about it"

"if you know your good, why brag"

"ok so how about tomorrow you spar with each one of the guardians if you can beat every single one then I'll make sure you have this gym to your self all week and no one would be aloud to use it but you." it was a good deal.

"fine when I walk in this gym tomorrow morning I want half the guardians in here lined up from worst to best then in the afternoon I want the other half" I walked out and went to the cafeteria to get some food. I sat at my usual table and there was a lunch there already I drank the juice ate the apple and the sandwich and went to my room everyone was still there Eddie was on my bed he sat up when I walked in. I went into my closet and pulled out all of my extra sheets and dumped them on my floor.

"I don't care if you stay but I'm going to bed" I grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom to change when I went back out they were actually making a bed from the sheets that I had.

I went to my bed and fell asleep.

**So this chapter was kind of like a before the action chapter. **


	6. my name is Marie x3

I hadn't started sweating until the 27th guardian. Dodging the puch that was aimed at my stomach I immediatly threw leg out and landed a kick on her leg that made her drop to the floor straddling her I put my hand over her heart "dead" I said breathlessly I drank some water and started up again.

The elementary guardians all had the same move -aim for the stomach kill at the heart. their technique was so simple it was almost sad.

I tumbled away from the guardian and got up quickly, we circled each other before I lunged at him using his technique against him, I delivereda punch that sent him flying of the mat signaling I won the fight. like I said sad technique I beat over 60 guardians in under two hours. I went to lunch and sat at my table and felt everyones eyes on me.

"Is there a problem?" the cafeteria went silent I looked up at everyone ,they turned around and started talking about useless gossip again. I picked up my sloppy Joe sandwich only to be disturbed by Eddie and mason pulling up a chair next to me and Vasilisa sat across from me.

que the silent cafeteria.

I put down my sandwich pushed my chair back but Eddie and Mason pushed my chair back in.

"move"

"Rose why-"I cut Lissa off.

"I don't know who you're talking to my name is Marie" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Rosemarie Ann Hathaway is your name and I will call you by it" Mason said

"great let me know when you revive her from her death bed" I said and walked away from them yet again.

I walked into the gym after drinking a bottle of water and doing my stretches. The thing is fighting the people that taught you how to fight is tough but when you win the fight you get that moment of 'what now sucker the student surpasses the teachers!'

But when queen Tatiana herself appears out of no where to congratulate you and ask you:

"Rosemarie would you like to be my royal guard?" I had no idea what to do so I did the only thing I remembered. I slammed my guardian mask back into place and said;

"sorry your majesty but my name is MARIE and I wouldn't like to be on your royal guard"

"nonsense being in my royal guard is an honor Rosemarie I would accept it"

"again my name is Marie and I would not like to be on your royal guard" she had a twisted look on her face so I bowed and left.


	7. adpt

This is very important I'm putting ALL MY STORIES up for adoption and its first come first serve. If you are interested please pm me.

But I want credit in the chapters that I created.

If you do not post the story within the span of a month I will handit over to the next person that pm's me. (and I follow the people that I give my stories to so I'll know)

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! -just kidding

p.s every story that I write will be up for adopting after about 5-7 chapters. :)


	8. chapter 8 eight disclaimer

**This story will still be under my name but the author I gave it to wanted to keep it going. I'm going to post her chapters on to this story. so the rest of this story will be credited to .**

I kept fighting for another hour, I was a bit tired but nothing I couldn't handle, this was my 79th guardian, there were only 3 left. Suddenly I realized there was someone I haven't faught with, Dimitri, a punch on my arm made me focus on my actual fight, and for 79th time I won. "Next!" I shouted. And Dimitri stood in front of me, I had been heartless and motionless like a rock for a long time, but even though I got nervous when I saw him.

"Roza, please stop fighting and talk with me for only five minutes". He said

I threw a punch to his face but he avoid it, and held my fist with his hand, I tried to take it away but I couldn't he was to strong. Instead I made him fall by kicking both of his feet. He stood up and defend himself, he pushed me away with all his strength, but it was too much, I lost my balance, but I didn't saw a pill of stakes and knifes, I fell on top of them and felt how a knife was stabbed in the right part of my stomach.

"Roza I'm so sorry" I heard Dimitri's voice. I took the knife away, it hurt,too much, but I knew I had to do it. Dimitri was right beside me, I tried to stood up but when I moved I felt the blood came out in droves. I felt dizzy, and a pair of arms lifted me up, in that moment I lost my consciousness.

When I woke up I saw Dimitri sitting next to me with his head resting on his hands, I tried to stand up but my stomach hurt, I sigh of pain, and Dimitri stood up.

"don't move, you are badly injured" he said "why Roza? Why are you acting like this? I can hardly recognize you".

"I'm Marie, and I've always been…"

"NO! don't tell me you've always been like this, coz you haven't!. You're acting like this because you are sad, mad and because I was an idiot when you needed me, when you where depressed!" Dimitri shouted, but I knew he wasn't angry at me, he was angry with himself. I started crying he was right, I've been sad and mad, but also I'd improved a lot on being a guardian, but was it worth it? Was it worth it to lose my friends and my normal life? And now that Dimitri told me he was wrong, not me, I felt stupid and guilty.

"Why are you so mad? I am the one who's been acting like a bitch, not you, you were right to be disappointed of me, I wasn't thinking when I tried to kill myself" I said with tears falling down my face.

"no I was wrong, I didn't think before talking to you, I knew you were strong, but I should have had present that Lissa also was like a sister to you and that you were being bothered and insulted by her, that you were feeling betrayed . I'm very sorry my Roza, I'm sorry."

I felt better and worse at the same time, I sat on the bed and Dimitri sat next to me I hugged him and cried for everything, Lissa, him and us.

"Roza?" he asked

"uuuhh?"

"I know that maybe you don't love me anymore, but I talked to Alberta, and I told her I love you, and that I wanted to be with you, and she told me that as I respected the rules from the Academy there was no problem, but I had to ask your mom for permission. Mrs. Hathaway told me that if I really loved you, she would not oppose , she just want you to be happy." He told me on a very slow voice, I stopped crying and broke the hug

" are you serious?" I asked.

"yes, but if you don't want to be with me, it doesn't matter, I understand" he said looking to the floor, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He continued the kiss for much longer than he had ever done, he held me from my waist but he touched my stomach and I sigh of pain again, he pulled himself back, "it's okay" I said, he stood up and I watched him as he put his coat on. " I have to guard the dorms, I'll be back when I finish, rest my Roza" he kissed my forehead and left.

The door woke me up, "Dimitri?" I asked "no, it's Lissa", I sat on the bed and saw Lissa with dry tears in her cheeks and bandages on her wrists. "oh my god Lissa what did you do?" I asked looking at her wrists.

"the usual stuff, you know, but I'm not here because of that, I came to say I'm sorry, I really am." She said crying again.

"don't worry it's okay, I'm still a bit angry but Rose Hathaway is finally back." I said she sat next to me on the chair where Dimitri had been before.

"you are still angry with me?! After how you've treated me and Mason and Eddie?" she said getting mad

"yes shouldn't I? you acted like a bitch Lissa, and you made me a lot of bad things how couldn't I be angry with you?" I noticed I was shouting so I tried to calm down.

" I said I'm sorry you can't be like that Rose!" she shouted crying.

"look Lissa I know I've acted like a bitch this months, but you also did a lot of slutty stuff, so I prefer not to argue…" she hugged me and I did the same, to her, I loved her so much, she was my sister and also I felt the same through the bond. "guess what!" I told her, she pulled away and sat next to me with a smile "what?!" she asked excitedly " the queen asked me to be her guard, but I said no" I said a bit happier that I should have, "WHY?!, you should have said yes!" I interrupted her before she could say anything else " I'm only going to be the guardian of one person and that person is here right in front of me" I said starting to cry. She hugged me and before we could say anything else Christian, Mason and Eddie came into the room.

"hey! Rose, Beikov told us you were back!" said Christian "yes I am" I tried to stand up but my injuries were really bad, Lissa put her hands on my stomach and started healing me, I tried to stop her " just let me do it, I've been controlling it, this bandages are because I felt guilty not because of the use of the spirit" she said, I kept still and when she finished I could stand up, jump run and everything, it was then when I realized how I had missed her and all the guys, I hugged each of them and we went to have dinner together.

We sat on our table when I remembered what I had to do "Mason the queen offered me to be her guardian, but I think you should take the place, if you want, I can train you" I said very naturally, Mason almost spat his drink, but he nodded excitedly, I stood up and went to see the queen.

She was on Kirova's office, I knocked and the queen looked at me with very maternal eyes. "so you are going to take the offer?" she asked "no, I am going to be Lissa's guardian, but I think I know who can be your guard, and I will finish training him." I said "who?" before she could say anything else I answered "Mason Ashford"


	9. Chapter 9

The queen was very unsure about my decision of training Mason, but she gave me two months two make him perfect, I was very happy and as soon as she agreed I ran back to were we were eating before.

I was very nervous '_what if I push him to hard?'_ I thought to myself. When I got there Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason were sitting, I started explaining that the queen accepted my offer, and that Mason had two months to be perfect and that I was going to train him, when I finished with my story all of them hugged me and then Mason.

"There is another thing you should know" I said "There are rumors that a great group of strigoi are planning to attack the school and I was thinking that as soon as I finish training you, Mason, I should take my test to be a real guardian, and that I can look for the strigoi and protect the school" immediately I felt Lissa's worry through the bond, I knew it was because of me, I was considering not to tell her anything but it was unfair for her.

"Rose, I think it's ok, but it's very dangerous, I don't know" said Lissa, stood up and left, Christian was about to follow her but I went after her, he understood, but he look worried

"I'll go" I said "don't worry".

I followed her to her dorm and got in,"Lissa I know you are worried, but it's my job, and I promise I'll come back, and Dimitri will come with me, I'd be safe."

"That's not enough, Rose you are my sister, I know it's your job, but you are the only family I've got, I don't wanna loose you!"

she was crying like when her parents died, I remembered that very well and it made me cry to, I hugged her and said:

"I know, it's ok, I'll come back and we have two months left to be happy, don't worry, and if I don't come back, you have to get over it, Mason, Eddie and Christian will help you, but I need you to promise it." I was crying, I knew that I had to be strong for her and stopped, Lissa stopped too and started walking around the room.

"Rose if you don't come back I'll die and go to beat your ass where you are, okay?"

"okay" I said laughing.

_suicide_

I've been training Mason for a month and an three weeks, he is now the third best guardian, right after me and Dimitri, but he still doesn't want to stop training, today he's been two hours staking the false strigoi stuff, but he insists even though his technique is perfect.

"Mase stop, you are perfect" I said for ninth time.

"I'm not, I have to train" he said so convinced, that was it, I was tired, hungry and bored, I held his arm make a quick and effective move with which he lost his balance and fell hardly "What the hell?" he said leaning on the floor

"I'm tired of your insecure, you are perfect! You are going to present with the queen tomorrow, if you are unsure that means you are not enough for the job, you can't get better than how you are now, you are ready!" I shouted to him.

"okay, I had been waiting for that!"

"what did you just say?" I asked surprised " I had been waiting for you to shout me that I'm perfect, I knew I was ready, but you are my mentor, you have to say when I'm ready not me." I couldn't believe how smart and annoying that sounded, I punched him on the arm and hugged him.

"let's go to have dinner " I said and started walking.

_suicide_

A kiss woke me up, I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri, he was sitting next to me "you are a guardian tomorrow you´ll get your guardian tattoo" he said in a happy but low voice. I was so happy, I started kissing him, he started to crawl over me, the kiss was getting hotter. In less than three minutes we had no clothes on.

The next morning I woke up happier than I've ever been, last night was the best night of my life, I had sex with Dimitri, I turned around and founded him sleeping right next to me, I left him like that and went to take a shower, I stood up softly so that he didn't wake up, I had no clothes on but I didn't care, I got in the bathroom and took a quick shower, when I got out Dimitri was still sleeping I dressed up with a blue skinny jeans, a red tank top and a pair of black high heels.

When I was ready, I went to wake Dimitri up, I kissed his lips and he opened his eyes " you look beautiful Roza" he said with a sexy smile on his face.

" get up, we're going to be late for my ceremony!" he stood up and went to the bathroom. When he was ready we went out of my room, for our luck Alberta wasn't near, we walked to the church, were everyone was waiting me.

"hey sis! I know you aren't nervous, but good luck" said Lissa, I knew she was worried for me, there was only a week left before I went with Dimitri and a group of guardians to hunt the group of strigoi that want to attack the school, and she had been very sensible since a two week s time.

"thanks my little sister, you know I love you right?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"yes, I know" with that she went to sit down and the ceremony started, I was marked after I promised loyalty and love to the queen, and to sacrifice my life to protect the moroi world from the strigoi. It hurted as much as when I received my other two marks, I stayed there waiting the pain to finish after a short time it ended and all the people was cheering to me.

I was ready to go, I was going to hunt strigoi with the man I love, and to protect my sister, it was what I wanted, so I went to the principal building were all the guardians were waiting, all of them had been defeated by me and they respected me as much they respected Alberta, she was there to, just to say goodbye to me, after all she was like a mother to me and I was like a daughter to her, I hugged her

"goodbye my little guardian, go with god Vladimir" she said to me.

"goodbye Alberta, you know, if something happens, just take care of Lissa and from Dimitri when he is back, just do it please, I beg you." I said very sincerely she nodded and hugged me again, after that I got on Dimitri's car, and we started our way followed by six more cars full of guardians.


	10. chapter 10 disclaimed

**This chapter belongs to Dany. AngelvsDeamons**

We drove for over twelve hours, it could have been over six-hour less but Dimitri drove like a grandpa, anyway that gave me more time to be with him so I didn't argue. We got to a house in a very nice neighborhood, I couldn't believe that it was the strigoi house we were looking for, I just didn't believe it, until we heard a woman screaming, we stepped out of the car, took out our stakes and ran into the house. Dimitri went first, I followed him and the other six guardians where behind me. There were at least 40 strigoi an a complete moroi family murdered on the floor next to their guardians, in that moment I realized that beneath a table, a little girl with a maximum of three years was crying holding a little teddy bear and 2 strigoi were walking in her direction, while three others where holding a hurt guardian so that he could see how the little girl was being attacked. I ran in the 2 strigoi attacking the little girl, they where young so it didn't take too much effort for me to kill them, but killing then made at least 10 other strigoi very mad. I started fighting and to my surprise it was very easy, I stayed protecting the girl. When the strigoi came in less quantity I started look around and I saw something that made me gasp, Dimitri was being defeated, I wanted to help him but there were to many strigoi and I couldn't let the child alone, cause she was the priority , she was the moroi and moroi come first. "I'm sorry" I whispered to him, even though he couldn't hear me. I put my guardian mask on and kept on fighting to protect the girl, I was desperate but then I saw them my favorite red haired guardian and my best friends boyfriend, Christian, made a fire circle around Dimitri , who was on the floor, unconscious, while Mason fought with all the strigoi that were around the hurt guardian. With a very big relief I kept fighting until there were no more strigoi, when the battle was over six guardians checked the rest a of the house while I took care of the girl, when there was no risk we were free to do what we wanted,

"you can get out of there, you are safe" for my surprise the girl as I finished talking got up and ran into the hurt guardian arms, she didn't stay there crying or in shock as I thought, she didn't ran next to the mom's body or any of the usual kids stuff. After watching that emotional hug, Mason stood next to me and I asked

"how the hell did you got here?" "I just wanted some fun, and so did Chris, so we went with Alberta and she assigned a guardian to drive us here, so here we are. Hey! You should be with Belikov, he is hurt!" that was true! I had forgotten that he was hurt, I ran to where Dimitri was, he was at least conscious, he had scratches in every single part of his body and he had a very big cut on his arm, I just couldn't believe he was beaten by those strigoi, he was like a god to me, my inspiration.

"are you ok comrade?" I asked very concerned about him.

"yes I am, but I've discovered something really bad Roza, they had learned to get a new power, they can control your fears, and make you see things that are not happening" he said looking to the floor.

"but it didn't work with me, or with Mason, maybe you just thought it happened, or you made yourself believe that" I tried to get a logical explanation.

" No, it also worked with me, but I started using other senses, I just closed my eyes and fought" said Mason. I just didn't believe it, I didn't see anything.

" that was how they defeated my partners and killed Annie's family" said the girls guardian, Annie was sleeping on the guardian arms, she looked so peaceful, calmed and so beautiful.

"so if they could use our fears why didn't they used mine?" I knew the answer but I just wanted someone to say it,

"maybe because you are shadow kissed Roza" said Dimitri .

"maybe" I said.

We were getting to the school, Dimitri was driving again and even slower than before, maybe because we were caring a little moroi girl who was sleeping and a hurt guardian, awesome, so if Dimitri one day became a daddy he will be driving slower than a bike.

"so you have a very good relation with this little lady don't you?" I asked,

"yes, she is my god-daughter, her mom and I where best friends since the kindergarten" he said looking me at the eyes, he had his guardian mask on, but his eyes showed gratitude of still having her.

"she is everything I have now, I own you my life, I know you and Dimka are together and you chose Annie before him, you are a great guardian" he said smiling

"thanks, and don't worry it's my job she is a moroi, she is first and us, Dimitri and me, promised to put moroi before than our relationship" I said holding my soul mate's hand, Dimitri stretched it harder and I gave him a kiss on the chick. suddenly I was in the school running for my life with Eddie and Mia by my side, strigoi were following us. I realised it was Lissa's head and got desperate I had to get back to my mind. I felt her fear, her desperation, her pain, she was hurt! then I was back in the car, Dimitri was parked and all the other guardians where behind us. "we have to hurry, the strigoi are attacking the school!" I shouted


End file.
